Naruto's Halloween Party
by Neji Tod Batalla
Summary: It's Halloween once more. And again, Tsunade is throwing another party. Who will Naruto go as? Who's going to win the costume completion? Will Naruto ask Sakura to dance? R&R if you want. Pairings - Naruto/Hinata. One Shot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


It was October 31st, and Naruto woke up grogily as he heard someone banging on the door. Growling to himself, he got up and opened his front door. He was greeted by a Kakashi holding a while envolope.

"Se-Sensi?" He grogily looked at his clock, that read 1:42pm. "Do you know what time it is? And the fact the we have no missions today?"

"Yea. Sorry about that Naruto, but I wanted to give you this invitation to Tsunade's Halloween Party. Make sure that you come in a costume and be their at 7:30pm. Bye." He said before disapearing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto, blinking slightly to focus his sight, looked at the envolope. He walked to his only wooden chair, sat down, and opened the white envolope. Inside, their was a, orange card and written on the inside was, "YOU ARE INVITED TO MY HALLOWEEN PARTY! MAKE SURE YOU HAVE YOUR COSTUME AND APPITITE! MAKE SURE YOU COME AT 7:30PM.

Putting down the card, he got up with a heave, and made his way to his bathroom to get a qucik shower in.

'Hmmm,' he thought, 'What should I be? Maybe Yu-Gi from Yu-Gi-Oh? Or how about Danny Phantom? Hmmmmm...OH I KNOW!'

He quickly finished his shower and got dressed in his favorite and iconic orange jumpsuit. He then started to run towards the costume shop and was about to enter, but he bumped into his teammate, Sai.

"Oh hey Sai. How's it going?"

"It is going fine, Naruto. Did you come here and get your costume for the party tonight?"

"No Sai. I am here to eat ramen."

Sai looked around in confusion, "Whatever do you mean? Their is no ramen here."

Facepalming, Naruto sighed as he said, "Nevermind Sai. Yes I am here to buy a costume for tonights party."

"Why didn't you say so? So what are you being? I'm being the wizard, Harry Potter." He said while smiling.

"Cool Sai. Can't wait to see you at the party, but as for my costume, it will have to be a suprise. You will have to just wait and see."

"Okay. Well i am off. I will talk to you later, dickless."

Before Naruto could say anything, Sai vanished in a puff of smoke, all while smiling still. Naruto got mad and was about to chase after him, but then he remembered why he came here for and went inside. About an hour later, he came out with four bags full of stuff for his outfit. As he was walking home, his stomach growled and Naruto remembered that he had skipped breakfast, and decided to go to his favoirte resturaunt, The Ramen Shop. When he got their, he saw the old man and Ayame working.

"Hey old man! Hey Ayame!"

"Oh hey Naruto. A little early for you to be here. So what's the special occation?" Ayame asked.

Naruto, rubbing the back of his head said, "Hehehe...I kind of forgot to eat breakfast when I left. So I decided to come here and eat at my favorite ramen shop!"

Laughing, the old man asked, "Okay. What will it be?"

"I'll just have one bowl of beef ramen with extra beef. I haveto go home and get ready for a Halloween party tonight."

Nodding, the two owners started making his order, all while humming the Micheal Myers theme song. Waiting, Naruto was thinking about how he would ask his crush, Sakura, to dance at this party. While he was thinking thou, someone sneaked up behind him, took his head between his arm, and gave him a big nuggie.

"GA! What the heck!" Naruto yelled as he spun around to see Kiba, "What the hell Kiba! What did you do that for?!"

Lightly punching his arm, Kiba laughed as he said, "Come one dude. Lighten up. It's Halloween. Time to scare." He said as he made a creepy face, while holding up a flash light down to his face.

"Yea. Yea." Naruto said while pouting.

"Cheer up dude!" Kiba said, "Well i'm off. I'll see you at the party man." He said as he walked off.

Huffing, Naruto got his food, ate and paid for his meal, and went straight home to try on his costume.

***TIME SKIP TO 7:30PM***

Arriving at the Hokage Tower, Naruto opened the door to see all of his friends dressed up and having a good time. He saw Might Gai and Rock Lee as two Elvis Presleys, Neji as Zoro from One Piece, Tenten as a vampire hunter, Kurieni as a vampire, Hinata as Kitana from Mortal Kombat, Kiba as Inuyasha, Shino as a spider, Ino as Alice, Shikamaru as an Anbu ninja, Choji as BOB from Tekken, Asuma as his father the 3rd hokage, Gaara as a mini Shukaku, Kankuro as Sasori, Temari as a demon girl, Kakashi Sensi as a zombie, Yamato as the 1st hokage, Anko as a neko, Jiraiya as Nightwolf from Mortal Kombat, and Tsunade as devil.

Confused, Naruto looked around as he tried to spot Sakura, and he did. She was dressed as a witch. He started to walk towards her, but stopped when Tsunade came up in front of him.

"M-Minato? I-Is that you?"

"The fourth hokage? No it's me Naruto! I know the costume looks awesome but damn. Is it that good?" He asked while smiling.

Sighing softly while smiling, Tsunade just shook her head no and rubbed his head, "Yea squirt. You are good. Now run along as I go and attend to the games."

"K granny. See ya!"

She stepped up on stage and starting talking.

"Ok everyone, it's time to annouce the winners of this year's Halloween Costume Contest! So will the following top five people please come up to the stage. First we have Gaara as a mini Shukaku! Next up is Naruto as the fourth hokage, Minato! Now we have Sakura as a witch! Fourth we have Choji as BOB! And finally we have Hinata as Kitana!"

Everyone applauded as each name was said and taht said person went up to the stage.

"Now we know that the best male costume and best female costume will dance to a slow song!"

'Oh boy,' Naruto thought while blushing, 'I hope that it is me and Sakura.'

"Okay," Tsunade stated, "The winner for the male best costume is NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

He stepped forward with a huge smile on face.

"YA! DATTABOY! I"M THE BEST! BELEIVE IT!"

Rolling her eyes, Tsunade continued to talk, "And the winner for the female best costume is HINATA HUYAGA!"

Blushing madly, Hinata epped and slowed went forward, next to Naruto.

"Okay everyone! Now clear some room as Hinata and Naruto will dance to the famous song, I DON'T WANNA MISS A THING, by Areosmith."

Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes as the song started and they started to slow dance.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While your far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Hinata smiled softly as she felt Naruto's body heat radiating off of him. Naruto on the other hand, felt something in his chest. He felt as though Hinata was starting to fill up the emptyness in his heart.

'But how could this be?' Naruto thought, 'I love Sakura. Right? But...But being here. Holding Hinata in my arms feels so good. Am I starting to like her?'

He then relized that he didn't put chan at the end of Sakura. He opened his eyes and looked at Hinata in his dimmed light, he slightly and silently gasped. Hinata looked like an angel fallen from heaven.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss Well,_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_and I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

Naruto was very confused, but started to put two and two together.

'I,' he thought 'I think that I love Hinata...Wait a minute.'

He then started to remember all the things she did for him. The medicine she gave him when he got hurt. When she was rooting for me to beat her teammate, Kiba, and her cosuin, Neji. The way she protected him from those crazy bug users. He then made up his mind of what he was going to do.

Hinata was happy. This is her happiest she has ever been, but then the reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

'This is only temerary. After the song, Naruto-kun will go back to fawning over Sakura and I will never get with him.'

A single tear fell from her beautiful geaming eye and down her check. Naruto saw this and decided to act. He lifted up her face, wipped away her tear, and planted a small but passionate kiss on her lips. After a few seconds, he stopped and looked at Hinata.

"Stop crying. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't cry. And I would be honored to ask you to be by girlfriend, Hinata-chan. So would you like to be mine?" He asked while closing his eyes.

A few seconds passed and he heard no awnser. Popping open one eye, he say Hinata had fainted in his arms and he started to panic.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! HELP! GRANNY TSUNADE HELP! I THINK I KILLED HER!" He started to yell, before proptly getting a good wack in the head fron Tusnade.

"Oh pipe down kid, she only fainted. Probably from joy. I'm proud of you Naruto." Tsunade stated while smiling as Hinata started to wake up.

Hinata startedto open her eyes to see Naruto and she squelled and launched at him while saying, "OH YES NARUTO! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Trying not to smile to much, Tsunade walked away and ower towards Sakura as he dugged in her pockets to pull out fifty dollars and with a scoul, gave it to Tsunade.

"See Sakura. You never bet against Naruto. He may be slow at times, but his heart is big."

Slightly smiling Sakura nodded and said, "Your right sensi. I just hope that I can find someone who is kind like Naruto."

"Oh you will Sakura, one day." she said while smiling softly to her aprentice.


End file.
